Understanding you
by Tay250
Summary: After Edward leaves in New Moon, when Bella is faced with Victoria she chooses to escape into the night and call the only people she knows who can help, the Cullens. They insist she stay with them, but what will Edward say when he comes home. Plz Review.
1. Chapter 1

BPOV

I squinted, trying to see through the rain that clouded my windshield. I had stopped at a library to use the computer to get the Cullens number. I sighed and dialed them, Carlisle picked up, "Hello."  
"Hi, may I speak with Emmett"  
He froze, obviously surprised that someone besides family was calling him. "Uh...who is this"  
"I'm a friend of Emmet's. Please I'm in a bit of a hurry." I hinted.  
"Hello?" Emmett asked me confused. "Em, Its Bella. I need to ask you a favor. Please don't let your family know that it was me who called"  
"Ugh..sure. What do you need?" "Victoria came to kill me after you and your family left, to get back at Edward of course, so I left Forks last night trying to protect me and Charlie and Jacob. I need you to tell me what to do or where to go. I'm lost Emmett I have no clue where to go! Is it a lost cause? Will Victoria catch me and do whatever she had planned that made Laurent cringe?! I need strait forward answers. Please."  
It was silent for a moment. "Bel-where are you?"

"Portland."  
"Get on the next plane to New York. I'll pick you up at JFK. Go quickly."  
"I don't want you to get hurt." I whispered, emotion flooding through me. I missed Emmett.  
"I'll be fine, its you I'm worried about. I can handle Victoria, just get your butt on a plane!" He said teasingly.  
I giggled. "I missed you." I told him blushing.  
He chuckled lightly. "I missed you too." he hung up.

I drove to the airport and bought the ticket. Luckily it was 47 minutes 'till departure. I went to the shops buying baggy shirts, shorts, bathroom necessities, and sweat pants. I didn't know when I'd get the chance to buy these things again. I grabbed and Cinnabon and ate hurriedly walking to terminal 5. I arrived 15 minutes to spare, I boarded the plane and quickly fell asleep. It had been almost 24 hours since I last slept, I was completely exhausted. I awoke to a flight attendant telling me my flight had landed. I hopped off and ran for the parking lot, hopping Emmett would be there. He was. He embraced me in a big bear hug my feet swinging off the ground.  
"Lets get going." He said motioning for the backseat. When I opened the door Alice was seated on the other seat squealing and clapping her hands excitedly. "Alice!" I cried throwing myself at her.  
"I'm so happy to see you!" She exclaimed "I wish under better circumstances, but still!"  
I giggled. "I'm sorry for intruding." "Not at all! I was bored out of my mind! Its fabulous having you back!" Alice told me with a grin.  
"May I ask what I'm doing here?" "You're staying with us until Victoria is taken care of." Alice said nonchalantly.  
I shuddered. "Alice I-"

She interrupted. "Don't worry we have plenty of room."  
"This isn't your problem."  
"It doesn't matter whose problem it is. We can't desert you in your time of need! What kind of friends would we be?"  
I sighed. "So you guys live in New York?"  
"No. New Haven. Small town about an hour or two away." Em answered.  
"Is Edward mad at me?"  
They stared at me as if I had just spoken pig Latin. "Shes utterly absurd!" Alice commented to Emmett.  
"Huh?"  
"Bella, Edward is head over heels for you!" Alice informed. "Imagining him mad at you is an impossibility." Em agreed.  
"Are we talking about the same Edward?" I asked. They shook there heads disapprovingly. I thought about asking them to elaborate, but I wasn't here to get Edward back. Even if that was possible.  
The drive was for the most part quiet. I would ask about what is going to happen with Victoria and they would tell me not to worry about it.

"Alice I know I'm going to regret saying this but..."  
"What?" Alice asked curiously.  
"I have no wardrobe"  
Her smile threatened to pop off her face. "Oh..My..God! Bella Swan is asking me to style her! My dream come true!"  
"Uh..yeah. Of course I'll pay, so don't go _too_ wild, okay?"  
"You pay?" she scoffed. "I'm supplying it all!"  
"Alice! I can't let you do that!" I frowned.  
She stuck out her tongue. "Too bad."  
We pulled up to a large white house. "Home sweet home!" Emmet announced, getting out of the car.  
Alice opened her car door and pulled me out with her. I stumbled with them up the steps and through the door.

"Bella! How nice it is to see you!" Esme said pulling me into a hug.  
"You too." I said hugging her back. Carlisle approached me. "Thank you for inviting me into your home." I told him.  
"Of course. It's a pleasure to have you."  
Jasper stood up, but kept his distance. I suddenly realized the last time I saw him was my birthday party. "Hello, Bella." he greeted politely.  
"It's nice to see you Jasper." I said with a warm smile. This caught him off guard, he loosened a bit. I noticed Edward was not there. I wasn't sure whether or not to ask. Alice spared me. "Edward will be here later." I knew he was upset about this!  
"Good afternoon Bella." Rosalie greeted pleasantly as she descended the stairs.  
"Hello, Rosalie." I nodded. My mind roamed back to how angry Edward was. "Rose! Bella is letting us pick out her new wardrobe!" Alice jumped up and down.  
Rose smiled. "Awesome. When should we go shopping?"  
"Hm..." Alice debated with Rosalie. I watched them do pro and con lists of different days for shopping. Finally they decided no better time than the present. "Bella do want to come?" Alice asked me. I had to be their to rein her in.  
"Let's go."


	2. Chapter 2

"We have to go partying! I can't believe you, an eighteen yearold, has never been to a club!" Alice ranted.  
"I don't want to go to a club Alice." I said looking up from my copy of Wuthering Heights. Alice groaned dramatically. "Oh come on! Bella I thi-" her face went blank.  
"Alice? Alice are you alright?" she came to life and beamed at me. "What?" I asked her nervously.  
"We are going to a club tonight!" she announced.

"I'm not going Alice." that was the last thing I remember before waking up tied to a chair with Alice staitining my hair. "How the-ALICE DID YOU KNOCK ME OUT!" I yelled.  
"Uh-huh. I'm almost done with your hair." she said absently.  
"How did you-why did you-Ugh!!" I groaned.  
"All done just put on your shoes and well be good to go." she said letting me free.  
"Fine." I snapped. She handed me a pair of plain black pumps. I was about to protest but the thought of waking up at a club changed my mind. I slipped on the shoes and stood, just then noticing what I was wearing. A short, fitted, dark blue dress hung on me. "Alice I can't wear this! I look weird!" she gasped. I quickly back tracked. "I can't pull it off.

"Of course you can come on!" she flew down the stairs with me in tow. "Were going to go out see you later.  
Before anyone could turn around Alice skipped out to her Yellow Porsche, dragging me along. We arrived quickly due to Alice's maniac driving. "All the trouble just to dance?" I asked, just then remembering her having a vision. "Alice what did you see"  
"Oh, nothing." she said innocently.  
"Alice-" I started but stopped when I saw Edward turn the corner down the street. Walking in our direction, but yet to notice us. He instantaneously stopped and stared at me in shock. "Bella?" he chocked out.  
"Ye-Yeah" I stammered.

"What are you doing here?"  
"Alice forced me."  
"Ah. How did you find her?"  
"Phone book."  
"Hm...why?"  
"Because I needed to ask Emmet something?" It came out sounding like a question.  
"What?"  
"Na-Nothing" I looked down.  
It was silent. "Hello? Don't I get a hug?" Alice asked Edward. I looked up he stared down at me, his eyes narrowing.

"Bella tell me!" he demanded.  
I sighed in defeat. "Victoria came back after me. I ran away. I called to ask Emmet for help on covering my tracks, but he said he thought we should speak in person. I flew here and he told me I would stay with them until Victoria could be taken care of. That's why I'm with Alice."  
He looked horrified, "Bella I'm-I'm so sorry."  
"Edward It wasn't your fault. How were you supposed to know she'd come after me?" I asked, smiling shyly at him. "I should've been there. I...feel horrible. I'm at a loss for words." He said he looked like someone just hit him with a bat.

"Woah! I'm fine. You shouldn't worry about me. I can handle it." I soothed. He gazed at me. A weird reaction for an ex boyfriend. "Um...could we talk?" he asked me, his face reeked of an internal battle.  
"Of course." We walked deeper into the alley. He stopped and stared at me. I felt alittle uncomfortable. "If you want me to leave I understand. It is your family in," I gulped "harms way. So I wouldn't blame you if you preferred I fight my own battles." He looked stunned.  
"You think I wan't you to defend yourself against a vicious vampire?!" he almost sounded angry.  
"Its a probable reaction. You want whats best for your loved ones, as do I. I tried to talk them out of this, but you know Alice 'It doesn't matter whose problem it is'," I rolled my eyes "but like I said its completely understandable if you want me to move out."

"Bella of course not! I'm upset I left you no way to find us in case of something like this!" he seemed pretty upset. Without thinking I put my hand on his shoulder. He glanced down at me. "Edward If I can't look someone up in the phone book I don't deserve to call myself eighteen years old. Besides I can be resourceful in difficult situations. If not your family I would have figured it out, okay? So stop being so hard on yourself"  
"Bella I love you." he blurted out.  
I froze. "What?" I must have heard him wrong.  
"I love you. I always have loved you and always will love you. I lied. I lied to you, saying you weren't what I want when you're all I want. I was scared you'd get hurt, that I wouldn't be able to protect you." "Edward I don't need you to pity me. I'm perfectly capable of handling myself. In fact I'll leave. I shouldn't be here anyways. Tell your family I said 'Thank you'." I turned to walk away. He grabbed my shoulder and spun me around. "Bella I love you. I really do love you. And because I love you I can't let you leave." he explained.  
"Edward I'll be fine don't worry about me." I chose not to hear the 'I love yous'.  
"Bella even if Victoria was not around I don't think I can leave you alone anymore. I don't think I can let you leave"  
Is he telling me I can't go? "I-" I started but Edward kissed me before I could continue. I lost myself. I knotted my fingers in his hair, his arms wrapped around me pulling me closer to him. I couldn't believe I had lived without him for so long.  
"Edward," I whispered. He pulled back "I love you, too."

**I hope you like the story so far. Please review. Thank you for reading! P.S. Bella's dress is posted on my profile. :]**


	3. Chapter 3

As blissful as the kiss was, it's bliss soon came to an end. I had received a letter:

_

* * *

__Bella,_

_I am angered by your meddling, going to the Cullens for help? What a weakling move. It's a pity really I was thinking this could be clean. Easy. But alas you have to disrupt my plans, so I've been forced to create new ones. A newborn army is only fitting to...eliminate both you and the Olympic Coven, wouldn't you agree? It doesn't have to be this way though; you could simply turn yourself over to me. If you decide to take this option board a plane to Russia immediately. I left you a ticket. Beware that my apprentice, Riley, is potently psychic. If this doesn't work for than remember to say your goodbyes._

_All is far in love and war,_

_Victoria_

* * *

I knew likelihood of her actually the Cullen's alone was somewhere between yeah right and never gonna happen but I would never forgive myself if I didn't try. So with my heart in my stomach, hopes echoing in my mind, and fear and resignment battling in my eyes I went aboard the midnight flight to Moscow.

**I know took me _forever_ to add something new but we were moving and blah blah blah. Anyway I'm planning on trying to keep a story going anyway Read and Review please! :]**


	4. Chapter 4

"Miss? Miss?" I was awaken by a stewardess informing me we had landed. Instead of moving I turned my attention to the window, glaring at the runway. I wasn't ready to face Victoria. But would I ever be? My hands shook with fear, guilt, and hollow hope. I hoped Edward would never know what had happened to me. I hoped he would think I'd simply disappeared. Simply? I scoffed at the unfathomable notion.

"Um..miss ar-are you alright?" the stewardess asked again, looking incredibly uncomfortable. I got out of my seat and wobbled of the plane. Yes, wobbled. As I made my way through the airport I came out of my sleepy fog, realizing I had absolutely nowhere to go and noway to find out where to go. Just as panic stared creeping in I saw a tall man in dark glasses and a drivers hat holding up a sign that clearly stated in elegant script "Bella Swan". I hesitantly made my way over to him.

"I'm sorry..Bella Swan?" I asked unsure if it was me or a crazy coincidence.

"Yes. Come." He answered curtly in a thick, demanding Romanian accent.  
He turned swiftly on his heel and marched out to the parking lot, straight to a sleek black Mercedes. When he opened the door for me I hesitated. He removed his glasses for a moment to give me a "Get in." glare, made more intimidating by his luminescent red eyes. As I sat nervously fidgeting he replaced his Givenchy shades on the bridge of his nose.

I decided to be bold. "Where are we going?" It came out in almost a growl.

Whoops. "Not of your concern, Fata."

"You will tell me."

He cackled darkly. "Succes." **(A/N. Succes = Good Luck in Romanian. Fata = girl. My translations may be wrong. I know people in Russia speak Russian but Romanian is the only translation I have access too)  
**

For the the rest of the drive I, and he, remained in a thoughtful silence. I was startled when my door swung open, immediately assaulted with the harsh chill of the winter, and the even frostier gaze from my driver. As I stood shakily three people in dark cloaks appeared out of seemingly nowhere.

"Ea este aici." My driver stated. **(A/N: Ea este aici. = It is here)**

"Bun. Liberi." spoke one of the shaded figures. The voice was deep and masculine, tinged with humor. **(A/N:Bun. Liberi. = Good. Dismissed.)**

"La revedere, Victor." The tiniest of the shrouded trio said. The voice was feminine, _almost _childlike. **(A/N: La revedere, Victor. = Goodbye, Victor)**

Suddenly I was no longer on a ancient looking street. I struggled to regain awareness of my surroundings. As they drug me down a dank, stony corridor I took in the appearances of my marble faced escorts. One was the epitemy of tall, dark, and handsome. Despite his vampirism he sported a slight tan and golden glow. I gaped. A smile tugged at his lips as he took in my not so subtle checkout.

The other male had slicked back black hair, a stunning contrast to his ghostly skin.

At both of their flanks was a petite girl, no older than fifteen, she had snowy straight blond hair that cut off just below her shoulders. She as though she was about to bust out in laughter. I was immediately offended. I was walking to my demise and she was trying to hold in her laughter?! I cussed at her in the darkness. Only to receive a soprano-like giggle in response.

**Short chapter, I'll try to update soon! Read and review please! :]**


End file.
